JLA Washed Out
by batman.wolverine
Summary: A Sudden emergency forces the whole league to Wayne Manor BMWW, GLHG [Oneshot]


JLA Washed Out

'Ding Dong' the front door bell rang.

The door opened and the person inside addressed the visitor.

"Ah Miss Diana its lovely to see you."

"Good Evening Alfred. I hope you don't mind I brought some friends."

Alfred stepped out and looked towards his right and smiled. "Good Evening Miss Shayera, Master Kent, Master John, Master Wally and of Master Jones. I am sure Master Bruce will be delighted to see you."

"Is Bruce in?" asked Superman hesitantly.

"Of course. The master was expecting company and asked Master Dick to patrol tonight" said Alfred looking at Diana and smiling. Diana blushed, crossed her legs and looked towards the floor.

"Oh shit, this is bad" commented Wally West.

"Diana we are so sorry for ruining your and Bruce's plans." Quipped Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl. "Aren't we?" she asked elbowing Green Lantern.

"Hey don't bring me into this. This problem doesn't concern me." Answered Green Lantern, while rubbing his sore ribs.

"Of course it concerns us Lantern. What affects one member affects the whole league." stated J'onn Jones

"Please come in Madams and Sirs. I'll announce your arrival to the master."

"No Alfred, let me do it. I don't want him sulking over you like the last time." Said Wonder Woman while laying a hand over Bruce Wayne's surrogate father's arm.

"Thank you Miss. So kind of you. I'll prepare dinner. I take everyone will be staying for dinner."

"Yes" answered the other superheroes in chorus.

Alfred led them to the grandfather's clock behind was the secret entrance to the lair of the most feared superhero in the world.

"Man, he is going to bust a bat-gasket this time" joked Wally West, Flash.

"Ssshhh" came in unison from Hawkgirl and Superman.

Walking down the steps, they noticed Batman busy working on the Bat-Computer.

'Probably updating records……like, Two Face cut his nails today, enter that. Catwoman bought new black bras, enter that under important.' Thought Flash. Everyone in the league knew the absolute perfection that was Batman.

"Bruce"

As soon as Batman heard Wonder Woman's soft and husky voice, he raised a hand.

"Just a minute Princess, then its just you and me for the night."

He is not going to like this conveyed J'onn Jones to Superman telepathically.

You think came back the reply.

A couple of minutes later Batman finished his work, took off his cowl, stood and turned around to face his beloved Amazon Princess.

However, as soon as he saw the small crowd behind Diana his smile turned into a frown.

"What are they doing here?" he asked with a scowl.

Wonder Woman walked right upto him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry Bruce it was an emergency."

"Can't you guys keep one thing running smoothly?"

"Sorry' said the guilty party and lowered their heads in shame.

"You should make preparations for emergencies. He spoke to no one in particular.

"Bruce not all of us are billionaires" said Superman, trying to sound sad "Some of us are poor lowly reporters."

"Kent, I own the Daily Planet. I know how 'poor' you are."

"But what about the rest of us?" piped up Flash.

"Yeah, it's not as if any of have billionaire boyfriends" she huffed. The comment was directed at Diana. She just smiled smugly.

Batman ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"So who was it this time?" he demanded.

"Shayera…..again" answered Wally immediately, earning a scowl from Hawkgirl.

"Shayera that's the third this month alone. What is your problem?" asked Batman.

"It seems to difficult to operate the damn thing." She answered quietly and full of regret.

"So she beat it to a pulp with her mace" joked Wally.

"Ok, go to Alfred. He'll help you." said Batman pressing the bridge of his nose.

As they turned around to walk away, his voice stopped them.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Turning around they said in unison "Batman, we are sorry we wrecked the watchtower washer-dryer….again."

"That's better. Alfred will give the three of you spare clothes while your costumes are being washed."

As soon as the other superheroes were out of sight, Batman took Diana into his arms and kissed her deeply. Drawing back he said,

"Remind me to get each of them three spare costumes each. This is the second time this month that our date had been a total wash out."

Diana laughed at Batman's comment as they moved to the cave showers for some personal one on one time.

Note – Green Lantern and J'onn Jones don't need to change costumes. Green Lantern's is provided by the power of the ring, while J'onn morphs his skin to form clothes.


End file.
